Optical, magnetic and magneto-optic media are primary sources of high performance storage technology that enables high storage capacity coupled with a reasonable price per megabyte of storage. Areal density, typically expressed as billions of bits per square inch of disk surface area (Gbits per square inch (Gbits/in2)), is equivalent to the linear density (bits of information per inch of track) multiplied by the track density in tracks per inch. Improved areal density has been one of the key factors in the price reduction per megabyte, and further increases in areal density continue to be demanded by the industry.
In the area of optical storage, advances focus on access time, system volume, and competitive costing. Increasing areal density is being addressed by focusing on the diffraction limits of optics (using near-field optics), investigating three dimensional storage, investigating potential holographic recording methods and other techniques.
Conventional polymeric data storage media has been employed in areas such as compact disks (CD-ROM) and recordable or re-writable compact disks (e.g., CD-RW), and similar relatively low areal density devices, e.g., less than about 1 Gbits/in2, which are typically optical devices requiring the employment of a good optical quality substrate having low birefringence.
Referring to FIG. 1, a low areal density system 1 is illustrated having a read device 3 and a recordable or re-writable storage media 5. The storage media 5 comprises conventional layers, including a data layer 7, dielectric layers 9 and 9′, reflective layer 11, and protective layer 13. During operation of the system 1, a laser 15 produced by the read device 3 is incident upon the optically clear substrate 17. The laser passes through the substrate 17, and through the dielectric layer 9, the data layer 7 and a second dielectric layer 9′. The laser 15 then reflects off the reflective layer 11, back through the dielectric layer 9′, the data layer 7, the dielectric layer 9, and the substrate 17 and is read by the read device 3.
Conventionally, the above issues associated with employing first surface, including near field, techniques have been addressed by utilizing metal, e.g., aluminum, and glass substrates. These substrates are formed into a disk and the desired layers are disposed upon the substrate using various techniques, such as sputtering. Possible layers include reflective layers, dielectric layers, data storage layers and protective layers. Once the desired magnetic layers have been added, the disk may be partitioned into radial and tangential sectors through magnetic read/write techniques. Sector structure may also be added through physical or chemical techniques, e.g. etching, however this must occur prior to the deposition of the magnetic layers.
As is evident from the fast pace of the industry, the demand for greater storage capacities at lower prices, the desire to have re-writable disks, and the numerous techniques being investigated, further advances in the technology are constantly desired and sought.